Miracles Do Happen
by Biloxi Chick
Summary: Bella is alone for the holidays what happens when a gorgeous delivery boy comes to spice up her night? Fluff .Lemon. BXE


I sighed half heartedly. Nothing like being alone on Christmas Eve right? I was pathetic, absolutely and positively pathetic.

Alice and Jasper had gone to Alice's parents house for the week and Rosalie and Emmett had followed suit. They had tried so hard to convince me to come with them, but I just knew I wouldn't be able to stand being around all the lovey-dovey couples for the whole week.

Love had not made an appearance at my doorstep, and I highly doubted that it ever would. I was plain old Bella Swan, there was absolutely nothing special about me in any way.

Dull brown hair and boring brown eyes. I was like the spokes person for all the plain people out there.

I had wished so hard for a Christmas miracle this year, something to spice up my life, I should of known though that nothing special would ever happen to plain old me. The door bell rang and I jumped up from the couch. Oh, takeout how I love you so I thought internally.

I smoothed out my hair trying to make myself look a little less pitiful. I reached for the door handle and slowly turned it, the door squeaked as I opened it too fast. The sight in front of me made my mouth drop.

There were no words to describe the beautiful man that stood in front of me. His hair was a beautiful shade of auburn and it stuck every which way. His skin was flawless and it had a slight olive tone to it. But it was his eyes that got my full attention. They were a piercing green colour and they shone like emeralds in the sunlight.

I glanced down and saw the tray of sushi that was in his hands. I glanced back up at his face and my eyes widened when I noticed that he was staring at me intensely. I blushed deep red and an adorable crooked grin over took his face. My heart almost beat out of my chest.

He glanced down at the piece of paper he was holding in his other hand and then looked back up at me through his eyelashes. "Are you Bella Swan?" He asked. His voice washed over me and it was all I could do to stop from fainting.

I nodded my head yes unable to speak for fear I would say something that I would regret. He smiled again and held out the tray of food. " Then this is for you I believe." He said quickly. I couldn't help but notice his eyes flash into my apartment as he went to hand me the food.

"Thank you very much." I squeaked. He looked at me once again and his brow furrowed.

"Are you all alone?" He inquired softly. I felt my face fall as I realized what a loser I must look like to him.

"Yep, it's just me tonight." I said quickly. The frown on his face increased and I couldn't help but feel slightly sad when I noticed.

" Well no one should have to eat alone on Christmas Eve, especially not a beautiful girl like yourself." He said smoothly. I blushed profusely and put my head down.

"Would you mind terribly if I asked to join you, it seems that I am now off work and like yourself I have no one to spend the holidays with." he questioned shyly.

I gaped at him and swallowed very hard. "No. I wouldn't mind at all having some company." I said quietly. A smile enveloped his features and I found myself smiling in response.

"My name is Edward by the way. Edward Masen."

"Hello Edward Masen. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." I said whole heartedly.

"So tell me beautiful. How does someone as gorgeous as you come to spend the holidays alone?" He inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing." I bantered playfully. I opened the door wider and he strode in surveying the room. I stared unabashedly at him while he moved gracefully around the room. He turned around to look at me his eyes filled with something I couldn't quite place.

"You know someone as beautiful as you doesn't deserve to be alone." He whispered huskily. I felt myself swooning at the tone in his voice. He stepped closer to me and I held my breath at how close he was now. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were on my lips.

His eyes now held a new emotion. It was desire and I'm sure my eyes held the same thing.

"Edward we barely know each other." I whispered faintly.

"Oh Bella have you never heard of love at first sight?" he whispered back, meanwhile taking a step closer to me.

My body was now fully aware of the situation we were in and its reaction to Edward was instantaneous. I could smell his sweet breath on my face and my heart was hammering against the inside of my chest.

"Is it OK if I kiss you now Bella?" He asked lightly. I nodded my head unable to speak. His lips slowly tilted towards mine and before I knew it they lightly touched mine. That was all it took.

Sparks shot through my body and I couldn't conceal the passion that overtook me. I knotted my fingers through Edward's hair and his arms automatically went around my waist. I tilted my head, letting Edward have access to my whole mouth.

He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth fully to him. The very moment his tongue touched mine I was in heaven. I moaned loudly into his mouth and pulled myself closer to him. I gasped as he pulled away, his lips never leaving my skin as he sucked and nipped at the tender flesh of my neck. My breath came out in short gasps as he continued his sweet torture.

".. Bedroom… !" I moaned out loud. A pair of strong arms hoisted me up and my legs automatically went around his waist. He carried me into the bedroom and set me down on the bed.

"Bella are you sure about this?" He asked softly. I nodded my head vigorously and he smiled crookedly. He crawled up me and set his arms on either side of me. His lips attacking my shoulders and neck once again. I pulled my arms up indicating my annoyance with the clothes in between us.

My shirt went up over my head swiftly, as did Edwards'. His hand left the side of me to seep up and down over my stomach. My body was on fire and a loud moan left my mouth.

The clasp to my bra was unhooked and I quickly flung it across the room. Edward's mouth trailed down to me left breast taking it into his mouth. I screamed in pleasure and arched my back. He bit and sucked my nipple as he ran his hand between my legs.

I quickly pushed his pants down marvelling at the huge erection that was showing prominently through his boxers. It was all too soon before my pants hit the floor as well.

Edward's hand continued to rub my very wet core. I wriggled and squirmed beneath him.

I lifted my legs allowing Edward to push off my panties more quickly. His mouth left my breasts and trailed down my stomach. He kissed the inside of my thighs and then he dove in.

His tonge darted in and out of me. I screamed and moaned as the waves of pleasure crashed over me. My stomach tightened and an intense orgasm hit me as his teeth hit the bundle of nerves in between my legs.

"Edward.. I …Need .. You . Now!!" I panted. In one swift motion his boxers were on the floor. And he was on top of me once again positioning himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" I moaned and shook my head yes. He plunged into me. I screamed in pleasure is he pulled out and plunged in again this time deeper. His lips once again found mine and our tonges danced together. I needed more.

"Harder Edward! Faster!" I moaned loudly. He picked up his pace and plunged into me over and over again. I could feel the familiar tightening in my stomach as he thrust into me over and over again.

"Come for me Bella!" He grunted, it was those words that sent me over the edge into a mind boggling orgasm. His hot juices flowed into me and we rode out the rest of the waves of pleasure.

My body shook with the deep breaths I was taking I sighed in contentment. I looked over to Edward who had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"That was.." I began

"Amazing." He finished for me. I rolled over and Edward took me into his arms. I yawned and buried my head in his chest.

I guess miracles do happen to people like me.


End file.
